


Red Solo Cup

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [15]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Fun, Gen, drinking in public, fun at wal-mart, rainbow brotherhood, team stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia's shopping when she gets a taste of Power Ranger weirdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Solo Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my boss tormenting a coworker with the song in question. It is set during “For the Safety of Bystanders” as posted on fanfiction.net, just before Conner meets Nia’s family. Nia is Conner’s Girlfriend, and an OC. (Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith is the song, btw)

Nia sighed as she scanned the variety of sodas.  Drink shopping always seemed to get more complicated when she was home.  Her mom only drank diet, her dad wouldn’t touch diet with a barge pole, her brother insisted on clear, and while Nia didn’t particularly care what she drank, Conner had a thing about Big Red, and her dad wouldn’t buy something for the ‘idiotic teenage nightmare’ who had gotten her pregnant.  She hadn’t even bothered to ask, she’d known when he hit the roof what would happen.

Still, Nia figured she could get away with Big Red if it was for  _her_ , and it wasn’t as if she hated the taste.  She reached for the bottle but paused as shouting erupted one aisle over.

“Red solo cups!”  Someone exclaimed.

“Red Solo Cup, I fill you up,” someone else sang, badly.

“Don’t you dare!  Tommy, if you sing that song I will kill you?”  A man declared, his voice cracking.

“But it’s a good song, and it’s true,” whined a second voice.

Nia frowned, because those voices were familiar.

“You still don’t need to sing it either,” the first voice replied.

“Why did we think drinking before we left was a good idea?” Someone else muttered.

“Because it shut Carlos up,” replied someone else.

Drinks forgotten in the face of these familiar voices, Nia walked to the end of the aisle to see what was going on in the next aisle.

A group of men were standing in front of the plastic cups, one of them had his hand clamped tightly around the mouth of another who was waving a package of red, plastic cups around.  The other four were exchanging glances.  “What song are they talking about?”  One man in a red shirt asked another in a black shirt.

“Later,” the black shirt replied.

Nia gasped and ducked back around the display, because she did recognize some of those people.  It was Conner’s mentor, Doctor Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, and others she’d met at the memorial service a month ago.  “Gross, Tommy, what are you five?”  Jason suddenly demanded.

“Now a red Solo Cup is the best receptacle,” Tommy announced.

“For barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals,” Chimed in two other voices.

“Guys,” Jason said.

“And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles,” A fourth voice joined in.

“Adam, not you to,” Jason said.

“If you prefer drinking from glass,” the four chanted in unison.

“I don’t know you,” Jason said.

Nia ducked back down the soda aisle as Jason stormed past, trailed first by a guy in a red shirt, then the other four, linked arm in arm, singing Red Solo Cup. She had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing.  Conner would never believe this.


End file.
